Secrets and Crumbling
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Hannah Elizabeth Milton is the new girl at Mission Creek High. Chase soon begins to fall for her, but doesn't think she'd go for him because of his image and weight. He tries to change that. How far will he go to try and get her and how will it affect him?
1. New Girl

**New Girl**

Hannah Milton made her way through the halls of her new school, Mission Creek High. She walked up to a group of four students. "Excuse me?" The students turned their attention towards Hannah. "Hello. My name is Hannah Milton and I'm new here. Can any you show me where my locker is?"

The other girl looked at the piece of paper Hannah had. "Locker 101. Right there." She pointed to the locker on the right end of the rows of lockers on the right side opposite to theirs.

"Thanks."

"By the way, I'm Bree and this is Adam, Chase, and Leo."

Adam said "Hello."

Leo said "Hi."

Chase said "Nice to meet you." Hannah nodded and went to her locker. When he met her just now, he immediately began to fall for her.

Bree noticed the dazed look on his face and how he had a love sick look on his face. She said in a sing-song voice "Somebody's got a crush."

Adam said "That's so cute. Chasey's got a crush on the new girl."

"I do not."

Leo said "Don't lie. We know you do."

"I'm telling the truth. I don't have a crush on Hannah."

The bell rang and Bree said before leaving to go to her class "OK, whatever you say."

When everyone got home later, Tasha and Davenport were on the couch with him snuggled right against her. "Hey Mom."

"Hey honey. How was school?"

"Good."

Bree blurted out "Chase has a crush."

"Bree!"

Tasha asked "Really?"

Adam said "Yeah. Who knew a girl would even know Chase exists?"

Davenport lifted his head up and turned his attention to the kids. "Is that true Chase? Do you have a crush on this girl?"

"Noo... Well, maybe."

"Ha! I knew it! Little Chasey has a crushy wushy." He chuckled and giggled like a little school girl.

Bree asked "Are you OK? You seem weird...der than normal." He tried glaring at his daughter straight on, but couldn't.

"His friend needs surgery and he donated three pints of blood total because the doctors lost his blood twice. He's going to be woozy for a while." They all nodded.

"So Chase, tell us about this girl."

"Donald, he doesn't have to tell about her if he doesn't want to."

"But..." Tasha glared at him. "...Fine." He put his head back on her shoulder and shut his eyes.

Chase tossed his backpack on the floor by the wing chair and he sat down in it. "Tasha, it OK. If you must know, her name's Hannah Milton. She's new at our school and just started today. I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world." Bree stormed out of the room just then.

Davenport fully sat up, rubbed his eyes, and asked "What's wrong with My Little Princess?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Ever since Adam, Bree, and Chase found out that they aren't related; Chase being Donald's son and Adam and Bree being his brother's kids, Bree has been acting weird.

"Maybe because she has..."

"Leo!" Tasha warned and he shut up. "Well, I see that you guys need to talk, so I'm just gonna put Donald down for a nap. Come on sweetie." She helped her husband up and to his room.

Leo asked "So, are you gonna ask Hannah out?"

Chase sighed. "Y-yes. M-maybe. I don't know."

Adam said "I think you should go for it Chase. There's not many girls that even notice you, so I guess it's good that this one does."

Chase rolled his eyes and made up his mind right then and there. "OK, OK..." He stood up. "...I'm gonna ask her out." They all high fived him.

The next day at school, Hannah was at her locker taking books out for class when Chase came walking up. "Hi Hannah."

She closed her locker, turned to face him, and hugged her binder to her chest. "Oh, hey Chase. What's up?"

"I-I was w-wondering if you w-would l-like to g-go o-out sometime."

She smiled flirtatiously. "Chase Davenport, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I can honestly say that I would love to go out with you."

"Great. Well, how about tomorrow night? We'll go to a movie."

"OK, sounds like a plan."

"Alright, well, I'll pick you up around 7PM."

"Great. I live at 45 Sycamore Avenue. Do you know where Sycamore is?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll be ready by then. Bye." She smiled flirtatiously at him and then went to her class.

At home, Chase was in a tuxedo and fixing his bow tie in the mirror. Donald came in and said "Ooh, someone looks spiffy." He sat on the couch.

"Thanks."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I've got my first date with Hannah tonight."

"Aw! My son's got his first date. You're growing up so fast."

"Yeah. Anyway, we're going to the movies."

"Alright, well, have fun and be back by 10."

Chase nodded and headed out. He arrived at Hannah's house at 6:30 and rang the bell. She came out and Chase's mouth dropped. "You look good Chase."

"So do you." He held his arm out. "Shall we go my lady?" She giggled and intertwined her arm into his.

"Bye Dad!"

Her dad came to the door. "Bye honey. Have a good time."

"Thanks Dad. I will." He closed the door and they went down the four steps.

"So, what movie do you wanna see?"

"I don't know. I've been wanting to see _The Avengers _for a long time."

"Really?" She nodded. "Me too."

"Let's go see that then."

"Onward to the movies then!" She giggled and they then went to the movie theater. At the theater, they went up to the window and Chase said "Two tickets for _The Avengers _please." He got some money out and so did I, but he stopped me. "No, no, no. I'm paying."

"Chase, you don't have to pay for my ticket."

"I want to."

"Aww, you're so sweet. Such a gentleman."

After the movie, Chase was walking Hannah home. When they were in front of her house, they walked up the steps. They were at the door when she said "I had a really nice time with you tonight."

"I did too."

"I hope we can do it again."

He smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, me too." Her lips suddenly crashed onto his. He place his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They departed and he said "Wow."

She smiled and opened the door. "Good night." She went in and closed the door.

Chase was still shocked at what happened, but was happy it did happen. He placed his fingers on his lips and ran down the street towards home. When he approached the door, he went inside. Tasha and Donald were on the couch, him snuggled against her reading a book on his tablet. Donald asked "So, how was your date?"

"Best...night...ever!"

Tasha asked "It went well then?"

"Yeah it did. We went to see _The Avengers_. When the date ended, she kissed me."

Donald asked "She kissed you?" He nodded. "Score! My son's a girl magnet now!" He just glared at his dad. "Not that you weren't before. I'm just saying..."

"It's OK Mr. Davenport. I know I wasn't much of a...player with girls. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night Chase."

"Night honey."

That night, Chase had a dream about him and Hannah. _"Chase, this has been the best dinner I've ever had. I never knew you knew how to cook."_

"_Yeah. It's one of my many talents I possess." She giggled._

His dream turned out bad when she said _"Chase, you need to lose weight. I'm not dating you anymore until you do."_

"_But Hannah..."_

"_Goodbye Chase." With that, she walked away._

He snapped his eyes open after that. He to himself "Maybe I could lose some weight. I'll start tomorrow."


	2. Sick Day and Beginning to Change

**Sick Day and Beginning to Change**

Chase woke up and realized that it was Saturday. After a tough week at school, he could relax. Plus, Saturdays were the kids' day off. He got out of his capsule and stretched. The main downside of sleeping standing up is that you get really stiff. He went up to join the others for breakfast. He wouldn't be eating though. He figures that if he doesn't eat, he'll lose a lot of weight. Everyone sat at the bar and Tasha was making breakfast. "Morning Chase." Bree greeted.

"Morning."

"Chase honey, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Thanks, but I don't feel like eating. I don't feel good."

"Really?" Donald got up from his seat and placed the back of his hand on his son's forehead and cheek. "You do feel really warm. I'm gonna take your temperature." He went to get the ear thermometer that Tasha used on him when he was sick.

Tasha asked "What's wrong honey?"

"My stomach hurts and I feel yucky."

Donald came back. "OK, let's see." He stuck it in Chase's ear until it beeped. He took it out and read "102. Well, I want you to rest all day today."

Chase nodded. "I'll be in the lab then."

Donald stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Oh no you don't Mister. You are staying up here."

"Fine." He walked over and plopped down on the couch.

Donald finished his cereal, put his bowl in the sink and walked over to his son. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be down in the lab working, but if you need anything, call me on Eddy's screen. Eddy will watch you. Right Eddy?"

The emoticon popped up. "You mean I HAVE to watch that bionic boy of yours?"

"You can always do Leo instead."

"Fine. The bionic kid it is." Donald nodded and then headed to the lab.

Chase talked to himself. "OK, day one of trying to lose weight. Today is perfect though because I'm sick and don't feel like eating. If I'm gonna lose weight though, I'll just stop eating. I know that's dangerous and I'm putting myself at risk, but I'm desperate. I can't tell anyone though. If I do, they'll make me eat and I can't risk gaining the weight back."

Eddy overheard this and came on. "So you're planning on losing weight by not eating?"

"Yes, and if you tell anyone, especially Davenport, I will shut you off for good!"

"Fine!" The emoticon disappeared.

Later in the lab, Donald was working on something at his desk when he heard Chase on Eddy's screen. "Mr. Davenport!" Donald sighed. This was the tenth time he called Donald. He loved his son to pieces, but Chase could get on his nerves sometimes and be a real pain, especially when he's sick.

Eddy then appeared. "You're not really going to see the bionic boy again, are you?"

"Eddy, he's my son and he's sick. Even though he can be a pain sometimes, I love him. What am I supposed to do?"

"To be fair, you DID leave him with ME!"

"I guess he prefers me watching him."

"Hey! That is...so true!" He disappeared and Donald went to the elevator to go up to the living room.

He entered the room and saw Chase curled into a tight ball on the couch. He looked miserable. Donald sat next to Chase and stroked his hair. Chase's eyes opened and he saw his father's face above him. "Mr. Davenport?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me?"

"Tell you what. I've got a lot of work to do, but why don't you come down to the lab with me? This way, if you need me, I'll be there."

He coughed a couple times. "Alright."

Chase put his arms out and Donald took the hint. He sighed and said "Come here." Chase jumped onto Donald's back, making him stumble a little. He adjusted to Chase's weight. While they were in the elevator, Chase put his head on Donald's shoulder. He sighed and asked "You comfy?"

Chase just mumbled "Mm-hmm."

When Adam, Bree, and Leo got home, they came down to the lab to see what Davenport was working on this time. The elevator took them down and they entered the lab. What they saw was Davenport working and a pile of sweatshirts and blankets in the middle of the floor. Bree asked "What's with the pile of clothes and blankets?"

Donald replied "That's Chase. He had me get sweatshirts and blankets from my room and piled himself with them. I also tried to get him to eat something, but he just wouldn't. He really doesn't feel good."

Leo said "Well, to be fair, you didn't feel like eating when you were sick."

"I finally did though."

Bree said "Yeah. Chase told us that you had to because you haven't eaten anything since breakfast the day before."

"Alright, you got me there. Now, please get him. I need to take his temperature."

"I'll do it." Adam went over and pulled the sweatshirts and blankets off Chase in one swoop.

"Adam! Put them back on!"

Donald went over and put the thermometer in his ear. "101.8. Your fever's still there. It went down a little though."

"Mr. Davenport? Can I have some medicine? My head hurts."

"Sure."

"On it." Bree speeded away and came by seconds later with two pills and bottled water.

She handed them to Donald, who handed them to Chase. He swallowed the pills and gulped half the water down. "Thanks." He put the bottle beside him and covered himself up with his clothes and blankets pile again.

Bree asked "Chase, do you need anything else before we go?" A muffle just came from the pile. "I'll take that as a no."

Everyone except Donald and Chase exited as Tasha came down. "Hey guys."

"Hi Mom." They then rode the elevator up to the living room.

"Hi sweetheart." She kissed her husband on the cheek. "How's Chase?"

"Well, right now, he's in a pile of sweatshirts and blankets. His fever's gone down a bit. He hasn't eaten all day, so that's what worries me the most."

"He doesn't feel good. He'll eat when he wants to. Anyway, from what I heard, you..."

"I know! Didn't wanna eat when I was sick! Let it go already!"

Tasha rolled her eyes and went over to the pile. "Chase honey, you OK? How do you feel?"

He lifted a sweatshirt off his face to be met by Tasha. "Awful. I still feel yucky."

"Oh sweetie, hang in there. It'll get better." She leaned down and kissed his head. She then went over to her husband. "He is miserable Donald. Can't you just do a science healing thingy on his chip?"

"Believe me, if I could, I would've done it already." She sent him a glare. "What? I love Chase, but..." He whispered so Chase wouldn't hear. "...He can be a pain when he's sick. Anyway, I can only heal them a little when they're injured, not sick. Besides, if I could do that, you told me not to and to have them wait their sickness out."

"Well, hopefully he'll get better soon."

She nodded. "Me too."

Chase said from under the pile "Me three."

They went over to Chase and Donald said "We'll do everything we can to get you better."

He sat up, pulled the sweatshirts off his head, and hugged them. "I'm feeling better already."


	3. Pills

**Pills**

Chase was on the couch playing his PSP (PlayStation Portable) when Donald came in. "Hey Chase. How you feeling?" He opened the fridge and got a water.

"Eh, still feel a little yucky, but better. I checked my temperature and my fever's gone."

"Good. I mean, good that your fever's gone, not good that you still feel sick."

"Well, thanks Mr. Davenport...I think."

"I've always been good with handling you kids."

"Well, sometimes you are and sometimes you're not."

Donald rolled his eyes and went down to the lab to pick up the pile of clothes that Chase slept under last night. Chase slept in the middle of the floor because he was so sick and dead tired. When his dad left, Chase took something from behind his back. Other than planning on not eating, he's going to try these diet pills. He stole his dad's pills from the medicine cabinet. Donald was trying to lose weight too, but not like Chase's planning to. He's just eating right and taking the pills a little at a time. Chase opened the bottle and took out a pill. He did a dry swallow and closed the bottle. He then looked at it in his hands and said. "I hope these work." He then went upstairs and to the bathroom to put the pills back in the medicine cabinet.

The next day at school, he was walking and thinking when he bumped into Hannah, causing her to drop her books. "Oops, sorry Hannah."

"It's OK Chase." She picked up her books. "Hey, you alright? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

She leaned against her locker. "What's on your mind? What're you thinking about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh, being secretive, are we? Well, I can honestly say that's one of the many reasons I find you attractive."

He smiled. "What's the main reason?"

"Your smile, your cockiness, and your mysteriousness."

They were about to kiss when Adam, Bree, and Leo came walking up. Leo said, "Hey guys."

Bree asked "Hannah, would you like to come over and hang out after school?"

"Um, sure. I'd love to."

Bree said "Awesome!"

"Yeah, awesome," Chase muttered so they couldn't hear.

"What was that, Chase?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Whatever. I'll see you after school." She kissed his cheek and walked off.

Leo said, "Bye guys. See you later." He and Adam went up the stairs for their History class.

"Come on, Chase. It's time for Science." She was walking and turned to Chase, who was leaning his head on her locker. "Chase, you coming?" He suddenly collapsed on the floor. "Chase!" She was by his side in an instant. "Chase!" She shook him and he didn't respond. "Chase! Wake up! Wake up!" She still didn't get any response.

Bree picked up her brother bridal style and speeded toward the nurse's office. When there, the nurse looked up from her desk. "What happened?" She stood up and walked toward Bree.

"I don't know. He just fainted."

"Lie him down on one of the cots." She nodded and did so. The nurse placed a thermometer in his mouth. "I need to call your parents."

Chase heard voices, but couldn't open his eyes at first. "Chase? Chase, can you hear us, sweetie?" A sweet, nurturing, and caring voice.

"Chase, if you can hear us, squeeze my hand." He responded by doing so and the voice breathed a sigh of relief.

Chase fluttered his eyes open and his vision was blurry, but he made out three figures above him. When it became clearer, he saw Bree, Tasha, and Donald. He groaned. "Wha-what happened?" He still had the thermometer in his mouth, so it was hard to talk.

"You passed out. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, Daddy. It's just that my head hurts." Donald let go of Chase's hand.

Tasha replied, "Bree said that you hit your head."

Bree went up and hugged him. "We're so glad you're alright, Chase."

The nurse came over, put an ice pack on his head, and took the thermometer out. "He has a fever of 101."

"We'll take him home then," said Donald.

"I just need Chase to sign out."

"Alright, alright. I just wanna get out of here because I really don't feel good." In the car, Chase felt a wave of nausea coming on and tried shaking it off. "Daddy, can you hurry up?"

"Chase, we'll be home in a few minutes. Can't it wait?"

He felt something warm and acidy rise up his throat. "Daddy, pull over now please! I'm gonna be sick."

"Alright." He pulled over, Chase slid the door open, and ran out to the woods.

At home, Chase was on the couch, back against cushions and legs curled up. Tasha came over with a couple pills and a bottled water. "How you feeling, honey?"

"Better than before."

She put a hand to his forehead. "You're still warm."

He swallowed the pills and drank some water. Donald came in shirtless and in boxers. "Tasha, have you seen my clothes?"

"Yes. All of them were dirty, so I washed them and put them away."

"Where?"

"In the CLOSET, where they're SUPPOSE to go."

"I always put them in my drawers of my dresser, though."

Chase was trying his hardest not to laugh. She rolled her eyes at her husband. "Come on, I'll show you where they are." She went upstairs and Donald hear Chase laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing. It's just...Superman boxers?"

"Hey, don't judge me." Chase tried stopping his laughter as Donald went upstairs. When the coast was clear, he took the pill bottles out and looked at them.

Just then, Eddy came on. "Hiii." Chase sighed. "Davenport's weight loss pills? What are you doing with those?"

"Shh. Along with not eating, I'm taking his pills to lose weight."

"Whoa." He then said in a sing song voice, "You're gonna be in trouble!"

"No, no I'm not, because you're not gonna tell him."

"So, you want me to keep it a secret from Donnie that his youngest son is losing weight by taking pills and starving himself?" Chase nodded. "No problem! Sounds good to me!"

"Good. I'll do whatever it takes to lose weight."

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"To impress this girl I like. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I don't care. I want to lose weight. I'm desperate. Just...please don't tell, Eddy. Please."

"Fine, I won't tell."


	4. Nervousness and Burns

**Nervousness and Burns**

Chase fixed his hair and clothes in the mirror. "I am so nervous."

Tasha said, "Relax, honey. You have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? My parents are about to meet my girlfriend for the first time and it's kind of freaking me out."

"It'll be fine." Donald came in with burn marks on his face and arms. "Spoke too soon," she mumbled. She rinsed a washcloth and tended to the marks on his face. "Baby, what happened?"

He winced as she dabbed his burns with the cloth. "One of my inventions I was working on blew up in my face and apparently burned it, my chest, and my arms."

"Chase, go get the first aid kit."

"On it." He went upstairs to Donald and Tasha's room, where the kit was under their bed.

Donald was laying on the couch with his legs across Tasha's lap. He had a hand on his chest, rubbing it soothingly. "It hurts!"

"OK, let me see." She unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest. "Oh, your chest received burns alright."

Chase ran down as fast as he could. "Got the kit."

"Put it back. We're going to the hospital instead. He needs these burns treated properly." She helped her husband up and put her arm around his shoulders to support him.

"What about Hannah? She's supposed to come over."

Donald winced in pain and replied, "Just text her that something came up." He tossed Chase his phone and he texted her.

**To: Hannah**

**From: Chase**

**Something came up. We're on our way 2 the hospital. **

He pressed "Send" and gripped Donald's side. Together, they got him in the car and Tasha drove to Maurice hospital.

**To: Chase**

**From: Hannah**

**Why? What happened? Do U want me 2 come there? I will anyway.**

Chase did another reply.

**To: Hannah**

**From: Chase**

**Alright. C U there. Ur so sweet!**

Last one from her.

**To: Chase**

**From: Hannah**

**I know.**

He smiled and shoved his phone in his pocket. At the hospital, doctors were waiting for Donald because Tasha told Chase to call ahead. He was lied down on a gurney and immediately wheeled and admitted to the Burn Unit. In the waiting room, Chase and Tasha were talking. "Tasha, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"It's just that...he's lucky that we were there. If he'd been by himself..." She shook the thought from her head.

"He probably would be much worse, I know, but he's a fighter and will get through this."

"Thanks, honey."

Just then, Hannah came running through the automated doors. "Chase!" She ran over and hugged him. "Chase, what's going on? What happened?"

"My dad received severe burns to his face, chest, and arms."

"Oh my god! Is he OK?"

"We don't know yet. He just got admitted, but he should be fine."

"That's good."

Tasha stood up and walked over to Hannah. "Is this the lovely Hannah I've been hearing so much about?"

She giggled and Chase blushed. "Yes, I am."

"I'm Tasha, his mom."

"It's so nice to meet you."

"Mom!" Adam, Bree, and Leo came running in. "We got your text. Any news on Big D?"

"No, not yet, sweetie."

Leo asked "How did he get burned?"

"He said one of his inventions blew up in his face, getting his chest and arms too."

"Tasha, are these the rest of your kids?"

"Yes. Leo is my biological son. Adam, Bree, and Chase are Donald's adoptive kids. He's their uncle and adoptive father. I'm their aunt and step-mom." Hannah nodded in understanding.

A doctor came in. "Donald Davenport?"

Everyone stood up and Tasha asked "How is he?"

"He received second degree burns. He's fine now. We put topical cream on the burns and wrapped his chest and arms in bandages. He will require some skin grafts, though."

Chase asked "Can we see him?"

"Yes. He might be a little groggy because we gave him pain killers."

They all followed the doctor down a hallway and to an elevator. When it opened, they entered. He pushed the button for the 4th floor and it took them up. When on the desired floor, they exited and followed him down a long hallway and turned right. The first door on the left was Donald's room and they entered. "Hey guys."

Tasha went over and kissed his head. "Hi, honey. How do you feel?"

"I've been better."

Chase asked "Mr. Davenport?"

"Hmm?"

He put an arm around Hannah's shoulder. "This is Hannah, my girlfriend."

"Well, it is finally nice to meet my son's girlfriend. You know, you've got a good a guy there, Hannah."

"I know." She kissed Chase's cheek. Chase and Hannah went over and sat on the couch.

"Well, Donald, you'll need some skin grafts, but we'll do those tomorrow."

"Really? I do?"

The doctor nodded. "Your skin got burned bad, not life-threatening bad, but bad nonetheless."

"How bad?"

"Second degree."

"I've heard that term before, but forgot what it is."

"There are three different types: First degree, Second degree, and Third degree. First degree is not that serious and only the first layer of skin is burned. Second degree, what you have, is when both layers of skin are burned and is milder. Third degree burns are really serious and all layers of skin are burned."

"I guess I should be glad that I didn't get Third degree, then."

Chase and Hannah were laying down on the couch. She was curled up next to him and he stroked her hair. "Hannah, I have to get up." She sat up and Chase stood up, went out of the room, and down the hall to the bathroom. When Chase was getting the first aid kit for Tasha, he went and got the diet pills from the cabinet. He took the bottle out of his pocket and got out a pill. He then swallowed it and put them back in his pocket. There was a digital scale in there for the patients to check their weight if they wanted to. Chase stepped on the scale and read his weight. He said to himself, "150 pounds. These pills are working a little, not how I wanted them to, but they are." I went back to the room, where Adam had snacks for everyone except Donald, who didn't want anything to eat.

"Here you go, Chase." Adam handed him a little bag of chips.

"Uh, thanks." Chase's stomach growled, but he ignored it. "I'm gonna go take a walk." Everyone nodded and he went out.

"Oh, honey, can you hand me my juice?"

"Sure." Tasha grabbed his juice. "Sit up." He slowly did because he was still in a little pain. She raised the bottle to his lips and he sipped some through the straw. Donald did a "thumbs up", indicating he was done drinking and Tasha set it down on the movable stand by his bed.

Chase was outside and walking down the sidewalk. He saw a garbage can and walked to it. He took the chips out of his sweatshirt pocket and looked at it. He then said, "Sorry Adam. The chips were a good thought, but I just don't wanna gain the weight." He tossed them in the garbage and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO DONALD IN THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ON WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEST FRIEND'S DAD. HE GOT SEVERE BURNS TO HIS ARMS, CHEST, AND FACE TOO. IT HAPPENED IN JANUARY, SO HE'S BETTER NOW.**


	5. Confession to Bree

**Confession to Bree**

Mr. Davenport had his skin grafts yesterday and they were beginning to heal. Tasha came in. "Hi, honey. I got some cereal and milk from the vending machine." She showed him a little bottle of milk and a mini box of _Coca Pops_, his favorite cereal.

"Thanks. Aw, and you got my favorite too? You know me so well."

"How can I not? You remind me all the time." Donald chuckled and she put the bowl on the movable table. She opened the box, poured the cereal in, and then poured the milk in. Since both his arms were casted, she spoon fed him it.

The kids were walking down the main hall of the hospital and they walked into the cafeteria. "Oh, good, food! I'm hungry!" Adam said, rubbing his stomach. He, Bree, and Leo headed for the lunch line, but Chase stayed behind.

Bree asked "Chase, aren't you coming?"

"Thanks, but no. I already ate before you guys got up," he lied. They left and Chase's stomach growled, but he ignored it. "OK, it's almost been a week of not eating. I can handle that. It'll be SO worth it when I see Hannah." He pulled out his phone and texted her.

**To: Hannah**

**From: Chase**

**Hey Pretty Girl. Do U wanna come down 2day?**

Not even a minute later, his phone beeped.

**To: Chase**

**From: Hannah**

**Sure, I'll come down. **

She put her phone in her pocket. "Dad, I'm heading out. I'm going to the hospital to see what's going on with Chase and his family."

"What happened?"

"Chase's dad, Donald, got severe burns to his face, chest, and arms."

"Aww, that's too bad. Donald Davenport is one of my good friends. Is he OK?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

"Well, tell him his friend..." He pointed to himself. "...Ricky Milton, gives him my best."

"Do you wanna come with me?"

"I'd like to, but I have things to do around the house."

"Alright, well, I'll tell him. See you later."

"Bye, honey." She then headed out and to the hospital.

Donald groaned and sighed as he readjusted himself in the bed. "Ugh, I don't want to be here! I HATE hospitals!"

"I know you do, but until you're released, you'll just have to deal with it."

"Fine."

"Knock, knock!"

Tasha looked over to see Hannah. "Hannah, sweetie, come in."

She nodded and did so. "How're you feeling, Mr. Davenport?"

"Please Hannah, call me Donald. I've been better, but I'm bored out of my mind."

She chuckled at that. "So, where is everyone?"

"They're in the cafeteria."

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, my dad said that he hopes you're OK."

"Well, that was nice of him. Who's your dad?"

"Ricky Milton."

"Ricky Milton? Little Ricky? We were good friends ever since grade school."

"That's what he said."

"Tell him that I'm doing better."

She winked. "Will do." She then went down to the cafeteria. She ran down the hall and found the cafeteria. She walked in and found her boyfriend sitting at a table by himself. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who."

She uncovered them and he whirled around. He smiled. "Hey, babe."

She giggled. "Hey." She kissed him. "What're doing sitting by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm not by myself. My friends are in line getting food. I'm not hungry."

My stomach growled again and Hannah heard it. "Doesn't sound like you're not hungry."

He blushed and said, "Oh, that's just my food digesting."

She giggled again and rolled her eyes. "Alright, whatever you say."

Adam, Bree, and Leo came over with trays of food. Bree said, "Hi, Hannah."

"Hello."

"Why don't you sit with us?"

"OK." She pulled a chair out and sat down with them.

"Actually," Chase stood up, "I'm going to go see Mr. Davenport." He pushed in his chair. "See you later, babe." They all nodded and he went out. Before he got to Donald's room, he made a quick stop to the bathroom. After he went, he stared at himself in the mirror and put a hand on his stomach. After four days of not eating, he was starving, but he was finally losing weight. He took the pill bottle, got one out, and swallowed it. He put it back in his pocket and then stepped on the scale. He said to himself "140. This is going great! If I keep doing this, at this rate, I'll be really thin in no time!" He exited the bathroom and felt a little wave a dizziness, but shook it off. He was in the doorway of his father's room and said "Hey!"

"Hey Chase," said Tasha.

"Looks like you guys could use some company."

"What about Hannah?" Donald asked.

"They'll all be up in a bit. How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. I don't wanna be here anymore and wanna go home, but I'm feeling better."

Chase laughed at that and then yawned. He made his way over to the couch. "I am so tired." He laid down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Two days later, Donald was released from the hospital and was making a great recovery. He was currently laying down on the couch and trying to scratch at his new skin. Tasha set up one of the TV trays for him and said, "Donald, stop scratching."

"I can't help it, Tasha. It itches!"

"I know it itches, sweetie, but if you keep scratching, the skin will not heal properly."

"I know, but-"

"I'll put your ointment on." She went upstairs to the bathroom and got it from the medicine cabinet. The doctor prescribed him an ointment to help with the burns and itching. She came back and sat beside him. She rolled up his sleeves and unwrapped the bandages from his arms. His shirt was unbuttoned and chest exposed. The bandages were unwrapped from his chest. She opened the tube, squirted some in her hand and applied it to his chest first. He sighed in relief at the coolness of it. She then did his arms and closed the tube. "Better?"

He smiled. "Much."

"Bree, go tell Chase that dinner's ready." Bree nodded and super speeded to the lab.

"Chase, dinner's ready."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

She walked up to him and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, but I have a stomachache," he lied.

"Alright, but you have to eat a little of something."

"No!"

She put her hands up in defense. "OK, no need to get all snippy." Chase stuck his tongue out at her and she left.

She went up upstairs for dinner. Tasha asked "Where's Chase?"

"In the lab. He doesn't feel well."

"I better go check on him."

Donald was about to get up when his wife stopped him. "Uh, uh, uh. You sit back down and stay here, mister. I'll go and check on him."

He sighed and sat back down. "Fine." He then continued eating his Lasagna.

Tasha went down to the lab and Chase was sitting in one of the wheelie chairs. "Chase?" He looked up to see her walking toward him. "Honey, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach hurts a little, but other than that, I'm fine."

She placed a hand to his forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel warm. I'm gonna take your temperature." She grabbed a thermometer out of the drawer of Donald's desk. She placed it in his mouth until it beeped. When it did, she took it out. "You don't have a fever, either. Is it just your stomach?"

"Yes," he lied again.

"Well, do you want some soup or something?"

"No, I'm good." She nodded and was on her way out when he stopped her. "Wait! There is something I want: Bree. I need to talk to her."

"Alright, I'll go get her."

When Tasha went up, not even a minute later, Bree sped down. "OK, I'm here. What's up?"

"I need to tell you something and you have to swear not to tell anyone. You swear?"

"Swear."

"Sit down." She sat in the chair next to him. "Alright…I-I-I actually feel fine."

"Then, why'd you say you were sick."

"Because…I-I-"

"Spit it out already!"

"I haven't been eating for almost a week."

"What?!" He nodded. "Why?"

"I'm trying to lose weight, and to impress Hannah even more."

"Chase, she already likes you. You don't need to change…for her or anyone else. This is dangerous. I have to tell Davenport." She stood up and Chase grabbed her wrist.

"No, Bree! You promised! Please, Bree! Please don't tell!"

"Fine. I won't tell, but as long as you take care of yourself and start eating again."

"Bree, you don't understand! I can't! I'm losing weight! I don't wanna gain it all back!"

"Fine! Fine!" She stood up. "I can't make you do something you don't wanna do, but excuse me for caring!" She stormed out of the lab.

Donald came down. "What's wrong with my princess?"

"Um…nothing."

"What's wrong? Other than having a stomachache."

"Everything's fine. I'm fine."

"You don't look it. You look pale." He put a hand to his son's head and Chase swatted it away. "What? You feel warm."

"Well, stop it! Just…stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Saying that something's wrong! Nothing's wrong! Got it?" He felt like he was being controlled.

**Commando App Activated**

That confirmed it.

**"Hello, Davendork!"**

"Easy, Spike. Good Spike. Sit, Spike, sit."

**"I'm not gonna listen to you anymore! Got it?" **He put his hand in front of him and raised his father up with his molecularkinesis and Donald squealed in fear. Spike slowly started squeezing around his neck, choking Donald. Not even a minute later, Donald's face was turning blue and he was gasping for air.

After Bree had come back up, she asked Eddy to show her and everyone else the footage of the lab. The lab came up on Eddy's screen and what they saw made them drop whatever they were doing and rush down there. Bree gabbed everyone and speeded them to the lab. Leo said "Chase, stop it! You're suffocating him!"

**"Shut up, toothpick!"** He squeezed a little harder and Donald was desperately gasping for air now.

Bree ran over and grabbed a syringe off her father's desk. She injected it into Chase and Donald felt the tight grip on his neck loosen and Chase passed out, and he fell to the ground. Donald held his chest and took deep, slow breaths. "Baby, are you alright? Donald?"

His breathing was slowing down. "I…I…think…so."

"You need medical attention."

At the hospital, everyone was in Donald's room and the doctor was checking him over and wrote stuff down on his clipboard. "Alright, well, it looks like his breathing and heart rate are back to normal now." He walked to the door and put his hand on the knob. "I'd take it easy for a while."

Donald muttered a barely audible "OK." The doctor nodded and went out.

There was a groan that came from the couch and Chase woke up. "What…happened?"

Bree said, "You turned into Spike."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and you almost strangled our father."

"What?! I…did…what?"

Adam said, "It wasn't you. It was Spike."

Chase replied "Doesn't matter. I nearly killed him!" He went over to Donald's bed. "Mr. Davenport, I am so sorry."

He patted Chase's shoulder. "It's OK, Chase. You weren't you. You were Spike."

"Doesn't matter. Spike or not, I hurt you, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Donald pretended to think about. "I don't know." A smile crept up on his face. Chase gave him a look and smiled too. "I guess so." He then ruffled his son's hair.


End file.
